


Just One Ride

by essentialbreakdown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Haikyuu!! Rare Pair, M/M, Motorcycles, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8524354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essentialbreakdown/pseuds/essentialbreakdown
Summary: All Terushima Yuuji wants to do, is taking Karasuno's middle blocker on a date. Will today be his lucky day?





	

Terushima Yuuji held the helmet under his arm as he looked up at the taller male with a wild grin. He had been trying to ask Tsukishima Kei out for weeks, and every time, he had been turned down.

“Stalking is what you do now?” Kei asked quirking an eyebrow, as he leaning against the door frame.

“The little red haired one, and the one covered in freckles told me where you live” he confessed. “Stalking isn't really my style anyways."

“Yet, here you are,” Kei gave a vague gesture towards the man in front of him and went to shut the door on his face.

“Wait!” Yuuji quickly placed his foot between the closing door and the frame.

Kei stopped his motion, and opened the door again, deciding to give him a moment more of his time.

Yuuji held out the helmet, “Come for a ride with me,” he requested simply.

“No.” Kei looked between the helmet and the big dumb grin on the other male’s face.

“Do you trust me?” he asked as he put the helmet in Kei’s empty hand.

“No.” he was now holding the helmet. Quickly he slipped on his shoes and took a step out of the house following Yuuji.

“Smart man.” His grin grew even larger as he turned back towards the bike parked on the side of the street.

Kei was silent for several seconds as he walked towards the bike. “...just one ride...alright?” he had never actually been on a bike, and he might as well take the opportunity to take a ride.

“That’s all I ask for.”


End file.
